


You Tell Me

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Kisses, hurt keith, injured keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Keith’s entire body ached. He had been standing too close when a shot from Hunk’s cannon had hit it’s mark and destroyed the bolted door which blocked their escape from a Galra stronghold. Now Keith sat patiently as Allura worked to carefully clean the collection of small cuts on the left side of his face, courtesy of said destroyed door. He closed his eyes, leaning perhaps a little too much into her hand on his other cheek...





	You Tell Me

Keith’s entire body ached. He had been standing too close when a shot from Hunk’s cannon had hit it’s mark and destroyed the bolted door which blocked their escape from a Galra stronghold. Now Keith sat patiently as Allura worked to carefully clean the collection of small cuts on the left side of his face, courtesy of said destroyed door. He closed his eyes, leaning perhaps a little too much into her hand on his other cheek. 

Keith was dangerously close to falling asleep where he sat when he felt Allura press a soft kiss against his injured temple. He sat straight up, surprised. “What was that?” 

Allura blinked at him in confusion. “Was that not okay? I saw Lance do the same thing when Pidge complained of a headache yesterday, and I thought… I’m sorry.” 

“No,” Keith was quick to reassure her, “there’s nothing to be sorry for. I was just surprised. That’s all.” 

He was surprised again to see that she looked disappointed. “Does kissing not help though? Because Lance said it does. But I suppose Lance says a lot of things, doesn’t he?” 

Allura began to back away when Keith caught her hand. He pulled her close until he was able to take her other hand in his. Then he pressed a kiss to her wrist, just where she had burned it while helping Hunk cook a few hours earlier. “You tell me.” 

Allura caught her breath. “Oh, well,” she tried to act composed, but Keith could feel how her heart pounded where his thumb rested over her pulse. “I suppose… Well, that is to say…” she trailed off, then said, “I can see the appeal.” 

Keith waited for her to make eye contact, and when she refused, he stood and released her wrist to rest his hands on her waist. “Allura?” Still, she did not look at him, but finally, she spoke. 

“You scared me to death.” 

She spoke so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. 

“I could hear the explosion over everyone’s comms. I heard them call your name. I could hear the fear in Hunk’s voice when he thought he might have killed you. It’s a miracle you weren’t seriously injured, and for what?” 

Now Keith was confused. “For the sake of the universe.” 

Allura shook her head. “This is not your war. You did not ask for this. And all the comfort I can offer is a simple _kiss_? It’s not right. It’s not fair.” 

“Of course it’s not fair.” She looked up at him then. “War isn’t fair. _Life_ isn’t fair. We have to take what we can get. And if what I can get is you, I think I’ll be okay.” 

She was quiet for a moment. “You’re bleeding,” she said, and guided him to sit again while she continued tending to his face. Keith closed his eyes again, allowing himself to soak in every touch, from both her hands, and her lips.


End file.
